


Futura Senhora Potter

by Lua_5087



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dark, Evil, Female Protagonist, Incest, Magic, Oral Sex, Other, POV James Potter, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_5087/pseuds/Lua_5087
Summary: Sophie Clarisse Snape não está acostumada ao sentimento : Amor ou ser cuidada mais tudo muda quando o furacão James Potter entrou na sua vida
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 11





	1. O começo

**Author's Note:**

> História fem severus com James Potter em um universo alternativo

Sofia olha pra outro lado :na verdade a mesa da Grifrinoria..: James Potter declarado seu amor por Evans..que também já foi sua melhor amiga..Pensa a pequena corva mais tudo mudou quando as duas veio a Hogwarts ela foi pra sonserina e Lily-a-incrivel-Popular-Evans foi pra casa dos corajosos Grifrinoriano não são nada corajosos só tolos .. zomba a menor a prova disso e cena que ela está vendo o Potter declarando seu eterno amor por Evans que zomba dele não humilha ela não pode evitar sente enjoada com isso ele e um puro-sangue se rebaixando a isso ..ela balança cabeça como se a cena fosse sumir da sua cabeça e pega o seu copo de suco de abóbora e toma um gole esquecedo os seus pensamentos sobre Evans e Potter e Grifrinoria.. perdendo um olhar calculistas e ao mesmo tempo intenso olhando pra ela nada menos de James Potter PV: James Thiago Potter Ele não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso ironico quando ver Evans o rejeitado denovo sua mente sussurra toda vida que ela o rejeita não é só seu orgulho que dói sim a casa Potter : e pela maneira que ela agem ela não sabe de nada sobre puros-sangue ele vira quando sente alguem olhando pra ele e perde a respiração por um momento Mine..meu minha ele achou sua companheira ele sente um misto de emoções confusão e raiva ..ele estava brincando com Evans esse tempo todo quando sua companheira estava aqui?! Ele tem que controlar um rosnado que sua fera quer soltar mais ele se controla..o importante e que ele a encontrou mais ele não pode deixar de beber cada pedaço da pequena figura.. cabelos pretos longos pele pálida traços acentuados e suaves um nariz pequeno olhos grandes escuros parece um encaxo puxando olhando pra sua alma.. lábios vermelhos parece que foram beijados por um anjo ..mais o que incomoda e qual magra ela parece ele estreita seus olhos na figura da sua companheira olha calculista planejado ter sua pequena corva segura e o mais importante: ao seu lado ..


	2. Planejado

Correndo em círculos na minha mente  
Mesmo quando chove, tudo o que você faz é brilhar

Você é como fogo, é uma estrela tipo a Mariah Carey

Cara, essa sensação é incrível, vou te fazer minha noiva, você é minha

•••

Gostando ou não os puros-sangues ou mestiços os Potter's não são alguem pra se mexer ainda mais quando o assunto e os seus cônjuges

•••

PV: James Thiago Potter

James olhou pra o gavião que chegou com a carta com brasão da sua família seu pai foi rápido ei ? Levanta uma sobrancelha e olha pra seu gavião fiel 

\- bom garoto descanse sim ?- um pinhado foi a resposta do herdeiro Potter , James suspirou e abriu a carta e viu a letra do seu pai 

' Devo dizer que estou satisfeito que você achou sua companheira sua mãe está bem animada você a conhece 

Lembre-se James você precisa a marcar como sua logo antes que acabe fazendo alguma ..coisa antes da hora não que seja um problema também mais acho que você vai querer cortejar a sua companheira nós caminhos da família e da magia 

Boa sorte seu Pai 

Lorde Charlus Potter da nobre casa Potter e griffindor e Peverell e Merlin'

Que comece os jogos seus olhos se estreita brilhando calculistamente com único pensamento em mente

'Ele vai cortejar ela sim..mais a sua maneira logo ..logo ele vai ter uma pequena corva ao seu dispor..' 

Um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgem nós lábios dele


	3. Chapter 3

Existe um motivo por mundo bruxo temer os Potter os trouxas não são os únicos com tradições antigas afinal máfias podem existem no mundo trouxa tanto quanto no bruxo mais as vezes alguns não são tão inteligentes Assim...o custo...

São suas vidas ainda mais se a o assunto for família porque ninguém mexe com a família Potter ou que e deles 

••••

James deixou um sorriso Sagrinario subir ao seus lábios que fez o homem trouxa estremeceme a sua frente estremeceme de medo pelo olhar cheio de raiva ..mais também de loucura.. 

O mesmo olhou pra o verme a sua frente sentindo muito irritado ele já está deixando bem claro que e pra ninguém se aproximar da sua Sophie ninguém..então o trouxa tocar no que e seu vamos dizer que ele não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando soube porque ? Ninguém toca no que dele ainda mais se for sua companheira desde de sempre James foi possesivo lembra-se de sua mãe falando uma vez então porque com sua companheira seria diferente? 

Flashback

Olhando pra a chuva cair James se permitir um pequeno sorriso de satisfação sombria subir ao seus lábios com seus olhos observado seu escritório 

Esses dois dias estão sendo esclarecendores planejado tudo pra ter sua Sophie ao seu lado tudo indo de acordo do seu plano vamos dizer que ele a isolou de todos na escola não que ela fossem próxima de muitas pessoas pensa James ele prefere assim porque ele aquer só pra si pra mais ninguém o herdeiro da máfia definitivamente e um bastrado cruel escuta uma batida na porta tirando dos seus pensamentos e fala friamente 

\- Entre..- 

E sua secretária que mormura um senhor e bota um pasta fina na sua mesa e fala 

\- senhor wess falou que era o que o senhor queria ..- 

Isso fez seu interesse disperta ele lembra de manda um dos seus melhores homens descobrir sobre a vida do seu anjo e pega a pasta e começa a ler 

" Nome : Sophie Clarisse Snape

Idade : 16 

Mais jovem do que ele pensava não que isso fosse um problema..não pra ele ..

Nasceu dia 9 de novembro

Mãe : Elien Prince - Snape 

Renegada da casa por casa com um trouxa o pai da senhorita Snape

Interessante...pensa levantado uma sombrancelha..

Pai : Tobias Snape 

Trouxa pula de emprego de emprego viciado em jogos e bebidas 

Ele não gostou disso não cheira bem nem um pouco...

Morada: Rua da fiação subúrbio de cokeworth

Histórico médico...' 

Ele sente uma raiva explodir no peito sua companheira foi pra hospital por ser espancada disidratada magra demais crescimento atrofiado...

Ele não gostou nem um pouco por sua corva tenha passado por tudo isso e ainda mais o causado de tudo o próprio pai fale o que quiser dos Potter's mais família e importante..

E também ele sente uma sede de sangue e chama um dos seus homens e aparata pra rua da sua Sophie e sua raiva só piora quando ver a casa aos pedaços não era nem pra Sophie pisar seus pés nessa casa ou olhar não está altura dela entra sem bater na porta e sente seu sangue gelar com a cena sua frente uma mulher magra encolhida em sua canto espancada e um homem grande gritado em cima de um corpo menor o corpo da sua companheira.. ninguém toca no que e dele ninguém e vive e ver o homem olhar pra ele supreso e depois um toque de medo bom..que o tema mais depois fala com raiva 

\- quenhe e você ?! - 

Ele simplismente sorriu e não e um sorriso bonito e ver o homem se encolher de medo e fala friamente com um promessa em sua voz de dor 

\- seu pior pesadelo ..-

Ver os olhos do verme se enche de medo mais igonra e faz uma aceno pra seus homens leva a mulher que ele presume ser Elien Prince mais igonra os gritos e a mulher e se ajoelhar diante da figura pequena frágil que olha pra ele com seus olhos escuros que o encanta turvos e confusos e fala com a voz frágil que ele tem certeza que é por causa da pancada na cabeça ele tenta controla a raiva por agora 

\- você ...e-e um-m anjo-o..?- 

Ele abre um sorriso armago mais divertido de certa forma e pega o corpo pequeno magro demais pra seu gosto e fala 

\- durma Sophie..- ele a ver hesitar e fala suavemente

-eu ainda vou está aqui.. promessa- 

Ele ver o pequeno corpo relaxa com a fala dele e adormece

Fim do flashback'

Saindo das memórias James fala como se tivesse falado do clima mais seus olhos brilhava em promessa de dor 

\- Sabe ? Eu não gosto muito dos trouxas mais uma coisa eu gosto neles seus métodos de brincar com os vermes igual a você eu gosto de brincar...- 

Homem se encolhe de medo urinando e James solta uma risada oca com isso e fala zombatereiro

\- já ? Tsc ..- 

A única coisa ouvida era os gritos e pedidos de clemência mais James não é conhecido por ser clemente

Um tempo depois :

Dando olhar satisfeito pra o homem torturado mijado pelo próprio xixi e sangue junto já sem unhas com uma orelha aracada e dedos das duas mãos quebradas fala pra um homem seu friamente 

\- chame um médico pra cuida das féridas letais mais não o cure só pra ele não morrer ainda ..- 

Satisfeito quando o homem asente com um sim senhor' James sai pela sua mansão em direção ao seu quarto e ver a méd-bruxa olhando pra ele com medo e dar um olhar irritado que faz a pobre mulher fala 

\- M-meu senhor a senhorita Snape precisa tomar muitas poções e se alimentar melhor ela está muito magra e pequena demais pra sua idade não que eu ache que vá aumenta muito o crescimento mais deixará com uma vida mais saudável e a trauma na cabeça foi curado mais talvez ela sinta dor na cabeça e tenha que tomar alguma poção e suas costelas quebradas ainda estão sensíveis...- 

Ele sente raiva ao ouvi o dano que o verme causou a Sophie ele vai fazer esse desgraçado chora lágrimas de sangue e depois mata-lho dolorosamente e fala pra mulher com dor na cabeça 

\- informe a minha governanta tudo isso ..- 

E sai igonrado a curandeira medrosa e solta um suspiro olhando pra visão linda mais frágil da suas companheira e não pode evitar raiva do verme ao ver com rosto machucado..ele realmente vai se divertir.. matado o homem ..

Se aproximar da cama e senta na potrana e tira os fios do rosto dela e fala suavemente que consegue

\- Eu vou te proteje Sophie... afinal você e minha não ? - 

Única resposta e o silêncio mesmo assim James dar um sorriso suave ele não costuma sorri ou espresar o que sente mais Sophie o faz diferente ..pensa olhando pra corva dormido..

•••

Vou cuidar de você

Vou cuidar de você, você, você, você

Porque, garota, você é perfeita

Você sempre vale a pena

E você merece

A maneira como você lida com isso


	4. Bônus: Sophie Snape

Você precisa de um tempo só para você?

Você precisa de um tempo completamente sozinho?

Todo mundo precisa de um tempo para si mesmo

Você não sabe que você precisa de um tempo

completamente só?

•••

Medo...Tobias ...atacou ...denovo ..ele ficou mais irritado por ela se recusa a grita de dor .... ela se lembra da dor e o seu corpo pequeno sendo derrubado..e chutado..dói...dói...

•••

Ela sente seu corpo queima de dor ...e respira curto sentido seus pulmões se partido..e os murros e o cheiro de sujeira e bebida...e por um momento ela ver Elien olhando pra ela com olhos : sem nada .. vazios..como sempre ou desde que ela se lembra...e fecha os olhos o sentido pesar..

•••

Gritos... pessoas ... falando...seu corpo queimado...e se força abrir os olhos sentido sua cabeça doer com esforço..e sente uma sobra de um corpo perto do dela e se encolhe ( ou tentar ela sente seu corpo fraco demais pra se mexer ..) e sente sua visão truva se focar na pessoa ..lindo ..sua mente fornece..( familiar também...) Anjo...ela está morrendo? Por isso o anjo ? Ela sente alívio porque seu corpo dói e dói ...e por algum motivo a presença do anjo acalma a faz senti segura ...e não pode evitar e fala em um murmuro febril

\- você...e-e um-m anjo-o..?-

Ela ver em meio sua névoa de dor uma coisa estranha sombria passar pelo rosto do anjo ..( ela diria amarga e levemente divertida..) e um sorriso surgi nós lábios dele ..e por algum motivo ela sente o sorriso dele mexer com ela..e sente ele pegado seu corpo e estremeceme de dor .. sente tensa se forçado a ficar acordada olhando pra seu anjo..mais seu anjo percebeu e fala suavemente

\- Durma Sophie..

não ela não quer dormir ( o corpo da bruxa descordar ) se quando ela acorda seu anjo estive indo embora ? ...não não ...a voz rouca que segue seus pensamentos se faz presente

\- eu ainda vou está aqui .. promessa

A pequena bruxa não precisou demais e se perdeu a meio a névoa ( com a voz do anjo em sua mente ) 

•••

Ela sente seu corpo queima de dor ...mais se aliviar quando uma coisa quente a cobre ...ela perde a conseciência ...

•••

Ela sente acorda ..a dor alívio..mais ainda está lá ..cadê seu anjo ? ..ela choramiga..ele prometeu...ele prometeu....

•••

Ela acorda novamente em meio a névoa...e sente aliviada ..seu anjo está aqui..!! ela o sente ..( no futuro James vai explicar que e por causa do vinculo de companheiro..) ela sente calma quando sente o toque suave dele em seu rosto.. escuta a voz rouca quase gentil com um toque de posse 

\- Eu vou te proteje Sophie... afinal você e minha não?- 

Ela por algum motivo isso acalma seus pensamentos mais assusta ..( por senti tão frágil..e segura ao mesmo tempo assuta em toda sua vida ela nunca sentiu assim..) e por isso que grita o querendo longe 

\- saia !! Saia !! Me deixem.....- 

E chora sentido patética assutada e fica supresa quando ver que e James Potter e seu anjo ... Por Merlin...ela se encolhe sentido dolorida abaixando a cabeça escutado uma curandeira jogado fetiços nela precupada e olha pra onde ele estava que agora estava ninguém fácil em vez senti aliviada ela chora ( covarde sua mente sussurra docemente ) Ela quer grita implora pra que ele volte e a segure em seus braços ( o lugar que a faz senti intocável) mais em vez disso chora ..patetica ... sua mente fornece ela só pode concorda..e se perde pra escuridão mais uma vez..


	5. Bônus: Sophie Snape

Você precisa de um tempo só para você?

Você precisa de um tempo completamente sozinho?

Todo mundo precisa de um tempo para si mesmo

Você não sabe que você precisa de um tempo

completamente só?

•••

Medo...Tobias ...atacou ...denovo ..ele ficou mais irritado por ela se recusa a grita de dor .... ela se lembra da dor e o seu corpo pequeno sendo derrubado..e chutado..dói...dói...

•••

Ela sente seu corpo queima de dor ...e respira curto sentido seus pulmões se partido..e os murros e o cheiro de sujeira e bebida...e por um momento ela ver Elien olhando pra ela com olhos : sem nada .. vazios..como sempre ou desde que ela se lembra...e fecha os olhos o sentido pesar..

•••

Gritos... pessoas ... falando...seu corpo queimado...e se força abrir os olhos sentido sua cabeça doer com esforço..e sente uma sobra de um corpo perto do dela e se encolhe ( ou tentar ela sente seu corpo fraco demais pra se mexer ..) e sente sua visão truva se focar na pessoa ..lindo ..sua mente fornece..( familiar também...) Anjo...ela está morrendo? Por isso o anjo ? Ela sente alívio porque seu corpo dói e dói ...e por algum motivo a presença do anjo acalma a faz senti segura ...e não pode evitar e fala em um murmuro febril

\- você...e-e um-m anjo-o..?-

Ela ver em meio sua névoa de dor uma coisa estranha sombria passar pelo rosto do anjo ..( ela diria amarga e levemente divertida..) e um sorriso surgi nós lábios dele ..e por algum motivo ela sente o sorriso dele mexer com ela..e sente ele pegado seu corpo e estremeceme de dor .. sente tensa se forçado a ficar acordada olhando pra seu anjo..mais seu anjo percebeu e fala suavemente

\- Durma Sophie..

não ela não quer dormir ( o corpo da bruxa descordar ) se quando ela acorda seu anjo estive indo embora ? ...não não ...a voz rouca que segue seus pensamentos se faz presente

\- eu ainda vou está aqui .. promessa

A pequena bruxa não precisou demais e se perdeu a meio a névoa ( com a voz do anjo em sua mente ) 

•••

Ela sente seu corpo queima de dor ...mais se aliviar quando uma coisa quente a cobre ...ela perde a conseciência ...

•••

Ela sente acorda ..a dor alívio..mais ainda está lá ..cadê seu anjo ? ..ela choramiga..ele prometeu...ele prometeu....

•••

Ela acorda novamente em meio a névoa...e sente aliviada ..seu anjo está aqui..!! ela o sente ..( no futuro James vai explicar que e por causa do vinculo de companheiro..) ela sente calma quando sente o toque suave dele em seu rosto.. escuta a voz rouca quase gentil com um toque de posse 

\- Eu vou te proteje Sophie... afinal você e minha não?- 

Ela por algum motivo isso acalma seus pensamentos mais assusta ..( por senti tão frágil..e segura ao mesmo tempo assuta em toda sua vida ela nunca sentiu assim..) e por isso que grita o querendo longe 

\- saia !! Saia !! Me deixem.....- 

E chora sentido patética assutada e fica supresa quando ver que e James Potter e seu anjo ... Por Merlin...ela se encolhe sentido dolorida abaixando a cabeça escutado uma curandeira jogado fetiços nela precupada e olha pra onde ele estava que agora estava ninguém fácil em vez senti aliviada ela chora ( covarde sua mente sussurra docemente ) Ela quer grita implora pra que ele volte e a segure em seus braços ( o lugar que a faz senti intocável) mais em vez disso chora ..petetica ... sua mente fornece ela só pode concorda..e se perde pra escuridão mais uma vez..


	6. Execuções e batidas de um coração

Você não acha que precisa de alguém?

Você não acha que precisa de alguém?

Todos nós precisamos de alguém

Você não é a única

Você não é a única

•••

"Saia !! Saia !! Me deixem!!..'

Olha pra o espelho a sua frente com seus olhos se estreitado com as palavras de Sophie em sua mente aínda fresca ele sente a confusão o medo dela em ondas ..mais também necessidade por ele ..mais nesse momento ela está perdida demais em sua própria bagunça de emoções..ele suspira..muitos dizem que o amor e a maior fraqueza de um homem que até o maior dos homens cai a declínio por essa tão fugas emoção..mais ainda assim sabendo disso sabendo dos riscos dos contras ele quer ..( anseia) por ela por Sophie ..( desde que era um simples menino e seu pai explicou os conceitos de uma companheira..o que significava na época ele lembra de sonhar acordado por alguém que nunca conheceu mais não que ele tenha adimitido isso uma coisa ele aprendeu desde de muito novo como herdeiro da máfia e que os fracos não sobrevive então ele se fortaleceu por ela ..) mais o que adiantou fica forte ? Todos o temer ? Todo seu poder ? Se ele não pode proteje quenhe mais importa Sophie ...ele falhou com ela alguém que ele nunca deve falhar rosna sentido raiva de si mesmo ...ele vai matar aquele filha da puta ..ele pode ter falhado com Sophie antes por não a ter protegido antes cuidado dela curado suas feridas..mais agora não ele não vai mais falha com sua corva se depender dele a única coisa que Sophie vai sentir Aparti de hoje e felicidade e paz ele vai dar tudo pra ele tudo começado destruído os Prince ( o motivo ? Se os filhos da puta não tivesse renegado ellien nada disso teria ancotecido ele teria a conhecido antes ..e poderia ter ela desde de sempre..e também tá na hora de mostra quenhe e o chefe ) sai do banheiro e fala bruscamente sentido sua mente a mil 

\- vamos fazer uma visita aos princes ..- 

E sai da sala perdendo olhar de medo dos seus homens ( ninguém quer James Thiago Potter irritado ninguém ) 

Mansão Prince : 

Dar um sorriso cruel pra a mulher e pra o homem amarrados a sua frente machucados e amedrontados olhando com medo ..bom..pensa satisfeito vendo os olhos dos filhos da Puta brilhando de medo e meche na sua arma brincando mechendo ela pra o ar e ver a mulher se encolher com isso e solta uma risada cruel e sente eles fedendo de medo e fala cruelmente 

\- Estão com medo né ? E bom mesmo seus filhos da puta !! Porque eu estou bem irritando no momento e um desses fatores são vocês !! - 

E sente satisfeito quando escuta o choro da mulher e os olhos arregalados do homem ridículos..pensa e ver o homem abrindo a boca estreita os olhos o que será que esse bosta quer fala ?..vamos ver ..

\- meu senhor..o que podemos ter feito pra o desagrada tanto..?- 

Fala com dificuldade observa satisfeito..os seus homens fizeram um bom trabalho.. e começa sentir irritado ele quer ir pra casa ver sua Sophie e aponta sua arma na cabeça do homem e igonra o grito de medo da mulher e fala secamente 

\- O que será em ? Primeiro: vocês renegaro Elien Prince sua filha não que eu me importe com essa mulher ,mais com isso vocês acabaram machucado minha doce Sophie..nada contra não ? Porque afinal tudo e um efeito colateral..- 

Ele observa com satisfação o medo cresce mais neles (se e possível ) e confusão mais ele não dá tempo e atira na cabeça da mulher e do homem Prince e fala friamente

\- assim como a morte de vocês e um trágico efeito colateral não ?- 

E dar um último olhar pra os corpos mortos sem nenhum remorso e fala friamente 

\- vamos ..- 

Mansão de James 

Entra no quarto sem olhar pra curandeira que recebi isso como um sinal e sai e observa uma Sophie que parece mais calma mais ainda confusa ..doi ver ela assim parecendo tão indefesa e fala o nome dela suavemente 

\- Sophie...- 

Ele ver os olhos que tanto o encanta encher de lágrimas mais antes que ele possa fazer algum coisa um corpo pequeno se choca contra ele..e o cheiro de loção de jasmim e chuva enche seu nariz ele respira fundo e segura o corpo pequeno com força sentido os pequenos soluços e fala suavemente 

-shshsh.... tudo bem Sophie eu estou aqui querida...- 

Por algum motivo isso a faz chora mais ele respira fundo precupado com sua pequena corva mais segura forte mais suave querendo a fazer sentir segura e ver estremce de frio e faz que vai sair ela começa chora mais e fala 

\- não-o me-e sol..te porfafor..James..- 

Ele arregala os Olhos engole em seco e apega no colo e ver os olhos dela se arregala e beija a testa dela suavemente e fecha os olhos inalado o cheiro dela 

\- nunca vou te solta Sophie..- 

Vendo sua companheira tão frágil mais tão linda e inocente..James sabe que não se importa de ter uma fraqueza não enquanto ela for Sophie ..e deita com o copo pequeno dela por cima dele e observa relaxar sentido seu coração ( que parece que ela tem necessidade de saber que ele está vivo) mais isso não quer dizer que não vai fazer de tudo pra proteje ela.. porque afinal Sophie e sua vida..

Então não se preocupe com a escuridão

Ainda podemos encontrar um jeito

Pois nada é para sempre

Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro


End file.
